Welcome to Equestria: How DMS Met Luna
__TOC__ AWW NO MINOR CHARACTER STORY You people voted it last. For whatever reason. So shaddup. So yeah, this is going to outline my vacation, how I went to Equestria, and how I met Luna. So let's just begin! Chapter 1 - Wrong Turn DMS flies through space at warp speeds. DMS: Ah, it'll be good to get a vacation after that stupid Trix incident... So is THIS Renxo, the Resort Planet? A planet looms into view. DMS ups his speed and prepares to fly through the atmosphere. He's done this a thousand times, so he knows what to do. He soon lands on the planet. DMS: This doesn't look a thing like Renxo!! What the fuck happened?! DMS looks at his directions. DMS: Hmm, take a right at the XIV quadrant... Wait, I took a LEFT there... GOD DAMNIT!!! UGH... So where am I? DMS carefully looks around. Everything seems somewhat upbeat and happy. It looks a lot like earth only... different. DMS: What is this place? DMS soon spies a town. He walks towards it. He sees dozens of ponies walking around. DMS: I'm not where I think I am, aren't I? He spots one particular pony- A lilac-colored pony with dark purple hair and several pink highlights. DMS: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I AM. The pony turns to him, confused. ???: Err... Excuse me...?? DMS: It's nothing, Twilight. Twilight: How did you know my name? DMS decides to have some fun. DMS: I'm magic!! I bet if you point out ANY pony here, I can name them!! Twilight raises a hoof and points it to an entierly generic pony DMS has never seen before. DMS: OK OK I LIED. Don't ask how I know. Twilight: Weird... I haven't even seen you before... Who are you? DMS: Revelian Zeronius. I WAS going to a different planet on vacation... but I took a wrong turn. So I wound up here, in Equestria. And I'm stuck here because I haven't got the energy to fly all the way back. Twilight: Huh. What planet are you from? DMS: Somewhere faaaar away, I'm one of 5 rulers of a planet. Twilight: You're royalty?? DMS: Damned straight, toots. Twilight: ...You curse a lot, don't you? DMS: Does my mother fucking swearing bother the shit out of you? I sure as fucking hell hope the fuck not. Twilight: ... DMS: Twilight: ...So yeah, anyways, I bet I know somepony who can- Suddenly, a pink pony bounces towards them both. ???: Oh hi Twi- OOH, WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?? The pony gets in DMS' face, grinning from ear to ear. DMS nervously backs away. DMS: Errm... Hi. And who's this...? Twilight: That's Pinkie Pie, a friend of mine! Pinkie, this is Revelian. He's supposedly royalty on another planet. ...Pinkie?? Pinkie?? Pinkie doesn't answer her. She simply stares at DMS. This song plays in her head. Pinkie: Revelian, huh?? Nice name! DMS: ...Care to give me some space?? Pinkie blushes and backs up, giggling. DMS raises his lack of an eyebrow. Twilight: Soooo yeah. Anyways, I know somepony who can help you. I've gotta send a letter to her, though. So I'll be right back! Enjoy yourself while I'm gone. Twilight turns and walks away. Pinkie: So Revelian! Where're ya from?? DMS: Some far away planet. I was trying to get to a resort planet, but I wound up making a wrong turn somewhere... So yeah. Pinkie: Aww, that sucks! DMS: Tell me about it... I'm probably just gonna rest up for today before heading off tomorrow. Pinkie: ...Aww... She turns away and walks off, sad. DMS raises his lack of an eyebrow again. DMS: Weird ass Equestrians... Ugh. He turns and flies off towards the town. Chapter 2 - Pony Town DMS silently floats through the town, getting some odd looks from other Equestrians as he does so. DMS: Ugh... Twilight better hurry up and get her friend... I'm sick of people staring at me like this. ???: And who is this?? DMS turns around and spots a white unicorn walking towards him. DMS: *Sigh* And who the fuck is this?! ???: How rude! DMS: By this point, I REALLY don't give a shit. I've been through a LOT of shit. ???: Well, is that really MY fault?? DMS: No. You're not helping, though. ???: Hmph!! Who ARE you, anyways?? DMS: Revelian Zeronius. And you? Rarity: Rarity. Can't say I'm too pleased to meet you. DMS: Well, fuck you too! I'm just waiting for someone to send a letter to someone else who would supposedly help me. Rarity: Urgh, you're vulgar. DMS: Fucking right I am. Esepcially when I'm pissed off and dealing with snooty bitches like you. DMS starts to insultingly immitate her. DMS: OH DEARY ME. I DO BELEIVE I BROKE A NAIL!! IS THAT DIRT ON MY HOOF?! THAT WILL NOT DO!! Jesus fucking Chris, give me a break already!! Rarity snarls at him and walks off, angrily. Finally, Twilight comes over towards him. Twilight: There you are! ...So, you met Rarity, huh? DMS: Is she the town bitch or something?? Twilight: No, she's just "Classy". DMS: More like aggravating... Twilight: She acts like that, sometimes, but when you get to know her, she's really kind to others. DMS: ...I'll just take your word for that. Rarity soon spins around. She looks surprised when she sees Twilight with DMS. Rarity: Twilight?? What are you doing with this ungodly oaf?! DMS: Oh for FUCKS SAKE... Twilight: Rarity, he's going through some hard times at the moment. He was trying to get to another planet, but now he's stranded here. Rarity: Unfortunately. Twilight: Ugh, anyways, Revelian, my friend said that she could help you out. Rarity: Who?? Twilight: Princess Celestia. She said that she'd allow Revelian to stay at the palace until he's able to leave. Rarity: You mean the princess would actually HELP this lowly cur?! DMS starts to shake, angrily. Twilight gets scared. Twilight: ERRM, RARITY, I THINK YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE... Rarity: AND WHY SHOULD I!? I COME OVER TO THIS OAF AND TALK TO HIM, AND HE SNAPS AT ME!! HE SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO ME!! DMS starts to twitch violently. Rarity just now takes notice of it. Rarity: What's wrong with him?! DMS grabs Rarity by the throat. His eye glows a deep red. Twilight: H-HEY!! PUT HER DOWN!! DMS spins his head towards Twilight and faces her. Did I mention she's behind him? Twilight jumps back. He spins his head back towards Rarity. DMS: LISTEN HERE YOU IDIOTIC, PAMPERED SLUT. SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH BEFORE I PUT YOU DOWN LIKE THE INCOMPETENT, IRRITATING DOG YOU ARE. DMS throws Rarity to the ground. She gets to her feet and runs away, crying. Twilight: R-Revelian... That was uncalled for... I mean, she DID have a point... DMS: I don't fucking care. So, what were you saying about some princess or something?? Twilight: ... DMS: WELL?? Twilight: Revelian, Rarity IS one of my friends... DMS: Twilight, please. Don't test me at the moment. It would be VERY unwise... Twilight: Look, I just want you to apologize to her later. I mean, that was really cruel of you... DMS: Ugh, I know. It's just that I've went through a lot of shit, and in the end, I don't even get anything for it... Urgh. I'll do it later, I promise. Twilight: Thank you. So anyways, Celestia will be at the library in a few minutes to take you to Canterlot. DMS: Canterlot?? Twilight: It's... well, the "capital" of Equestria. Yeeah. So anyways, follow me. DMS nods and they both head off. Chapter 3 - Pony Metropolis They soon arrive at the Library. DMS: So... When will she get here?? And how will she get here? Twilight: By chariot, of course. DMS: Wha- Suddenly, a large charriot appears in the sky. On it is a tall, slender pony with a golden tiara, rainbow-colored hair, and a golden necklace. The chariot itself is being pulled by two tall, ponies wearing golden armor. DMS: ...So this is the queen, huh? Twilight: Well, princess, but... Yeah, sorta. The chariot lands, and the pony steps out of the chariot. She walks towards the two. ???: So, this is the fellow who needs help, isn't it? Twilight: Yes it is, Princess Celestia. Celestia smiles. Celestia: I would be glad to be of assistance, Revelian, Please, both of you, come with me. All 3 of them climb into the chariot and it takes off. Some time later, they reach a massive city. DMS: ...Huh. Twilight: "Huh"?? That's your best reaction? DMS: Huh. They fly over the city and towards a massive palace. Celestia: And we've arrived. The chariot lands, and everyone gets off. The chariot ponies detach themselves from the chariot, make a bowing motion, and walk off. DMS: Gentlemen, aren't they? Celestia: Quite. Come with me. Celestia leads DMS and Twilight into the palace itself. Inside, a dark-blue pony with flowing, blue hair lies on a couch, relaxing. Celestia: LUNA!! The pony leaps off of the couch, surprised. Luna: O-Oh, h-hi sister... Celestia: We have a guest. He's going to be staying with us for a bit. Luna: Ok... Pleased to meet you... ermm... DMS: Revelian. Luna: Pleased to meet you, Revelian. She smiles as she says this, and then she turns to leave. Celestia: Hm. She used to be really bad at speaking modern english... DMS: Why?? Celestia: Long story. So anyways, yes. There's a bedroom set up for you on the third floor. Come, I'll show you where it is. Twilight: I guess I'll head home, then. Revelian, remember your promise. DMS: ...Yeah yeah... Celestia: Farewell, my faithful student... Twilight turns and leaves. Celestia: Anyways, follow me, Revelian. Celestia turns and walks off, and DMS follows her. They soon arrive at the third floor. She leads him towards a room at the end of a hallway. Celestia: And here it is. Think you can remember? DMS: Are you kidding? Celestia: Quite, I'm sure you can remember it. She giggles. Celestia: So, anyways, we were just about to have lunch before Twilight sent that letter. Come, you can eat with me and Luna. DMS: Royal treatment... I like. They both walk off back downstairs. Celestia leads DMS into a large dining room. A small table sits in the middle of the room. Luna sits at one side. An empty chair sits at the other. Celestia uses some magic and pulls up another chair from nearby, placing it at another edge. DMS takes this time to notice that the chairs... are more like large benches then chairs. Luna is literally lying on her chair. DMS: ...Err... Celestia walks towards her chair and lies on it, as well. DMS: Are these chairs or benches?? Celestia: Traditional chairs just don't work for us, now do they? DMS: ...True. DMS sits on his chair. On the table is a variety of... sweets. DMS: ...Sweets?? Ehh... I don't have much of a sweet tooth... Celestia: Aww, come on. It can't be that bad for you. DMS: You don't act much like a princess... Finally, DMS picks up a cupcake (SHUT UP) and eats it. Celestia: And if you're wondering, no, neither of us worry about getting fat. We are, after all, goddesses. DMS: Tch. Soon, they've all eaten the food. Luna: That was good lunch. DMS: Eh, kinda... Celestia: You don't eat a lot of sweets, do you, Revelian? DMS: I don't eat at all, really. I don't need food. Celestia: We don't really need it, either. We just eat it for fun. DMS: ...Ok. So now what? Celestia: Not sure. I suppose you want to explore the town? DMS: Why not. DMS stands up and flies out through a window. He lazily floats around town, inspecting the city. He gets a few odd looks from people, but otherwise, no one seems to care. He wonders what he should do. DMS: ...*Sigh*. I may as well go ahead and do what Twilight asked me to do... He flies downward towards Ponyville. (BECAUSE HE REMEMBERS HOW TO GET THERE) Chapter 4 - DMS ACTUALLY APOLOGIZES!? DMS soon arrives at Ponyville, and winds up meeting Twilight. Twilight: Oh, there you are, Revelian. DMS: Just tell me where she is. Twilight: R-Right, follow me. Twilight leads DMS towards what seems to be a large shop. DMS slowly walks towards the door. Inside, he hears heavy sobbing. DMS: ... Twilight: She's usually tougher then this... I guess that really hurt her. DMS: ... Stay here. He opens the door to the shop and walks inside. He looks around the shop. Several shelves have been knocked over. He hears heavy sobbing coming from across the room... He sees Rarity huddled on the ground with her hooves on her face. Rarity: W-What did I do to deserve that?! *sob* I talk to him, and he goes off on me!! I didn't know he was going through some problems!! Rarity senses someone behind her. She spins around and sees DMS. She lowers her eyes angrily at him. Rarity: AND WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU CRUEL BASTARD?!? GET OUT!! She uses her magic and tosses a shelf at DMS! DMS simply slices it in half down the middle. Rarity, shocked, backs away. Rarity: G-Get away from me...!! DMS: RELAX, RELAX, RELAX!!! I'M NOT HERE TO HURT YOU. Rarity climbs to her feet and quickly changes her tone. Rarity: AND SO WHAT ARE YOU HERE TO DO, THEN?! YELL AT ME SOME MORE?! CALL ME HORRID NAMES?!? JUST GET OUT!! DMS: ENOUGH!! His sudden yell makes her jump back. DMS: I came here to apologize. Look. I know that the shit I'm in isn't your fault. It's just that I fly off on a journey to get to a planet to finally relax after utter hell on my planet, and I wind up making a mistake and landing on a completely different planet. And then I go into town and have all of these... ponies... stare at me like I'm some sort of monster. It just drives me crazy. I half expected you to talk me down, so I... well, I got a pre-emptive strike. Too bad it was against someone who wound up just trying to be innocent. Rarity: *Sniff* How do I know you're not lying?! DMS: I only lie when I talk to someone worse than me. You're much better then I am. I'm just a cruel, sick monster. You're just someone who's trying to make a living. *Sigh* I don't even know why I bothered. You don't forgive me. I'm out of here. He turns away to leave. Rarity: W-wait! DMS turns around. Rarity: Look, errm... What was your name... Revelian? I do appreciate you coming here to apologize. I suppose I should as well. I should have taken notice at your stress... Instead, I wound up snapping back at you when you tried to brush me off. DMS: Hell, it's my fault. Don't put the blame on yourself. I don't. But I do appreciate you at least forgiving me. Well, I'm out. Later. Oh... And sorry about that shelf. You shouldn't have done that thrown it at me... Rarity: Hehe... That was a little uncalled for, no? DMS: Quite. Well, later. He turns and leaves. DMS: Gets em every time... He heads out and walks towards Twilight. DMS: There we go. Twilight: ...Wow, was it that easy? DMS: I have my ways. Twilight: Well, whatever you did, as long as you didn't do anything bad... Thank you. DMS: Yeah, yeah. It's starting to get dark. Later. DMS flies off. At the palace... Luna paces back and forth, excited. Celestia walks in. Celestia: What's got you so happy? Luna: My birthday's coming up in a few days! I've already sent some invitations and got a bunch of RSVPs! Celestia: And why should I let you have a party? Celestia sneers as she lies down on a couch. Luna: B-but... I turn 2000... Celestia: And do you honestly think I give a fuck about how old you are? Do you really think that you, of all ponies, should get a party? Tears start to flow down Luna's face. Celestia simply grins, getting an idea. Celestia: Very well, sister. I'll let you have a party... Luna brightens up. Luna: R-really?? Thank you! Celestia: Hm hm... Just don't get disappointed when nopony shows up... Luna: Shut up! I know ponies will show up! Celestia doesn't say anything. Luna calms down and looks at the floor. Luna: I'm actually hoping to invite our guest to the party... Celestia blurts out laughing. Celestia: REVELIAN?! Don't kid yourself! He doesn't even like it here! Why the hell would he stay here for 2 days just to go to a party?? Especially yours, of all ponies! He'd laugh in your face! Luna: I'm still going to ask him... Celestia sneers. Celestia: After you get your heart broken, be sure you stop by my room... It's Wednesday... And you know what we do on Wednesdays... Luna lowers her head. DMS walks into the palace. DMS: Ah, hello, Celestia. Hello, Luna. Celestia: Greetings, Revelian. I was just heading to bed. Don't stay up too late, now... You need to conserve your strength. DMS: Yeah, I know. Celestia gets to her feet and walks away, glaring at Luna as she walks by. Luna: R-Revelian, can I ask you something...? DMS: Yes? Luna: W-well, my 2000th birthday is coming up in two days... DMS: Wow, 2000?? You sure don't look that old. Luna: Well, thank you, but I was going to ask you... I would really appreciate it if you came to my party... DMS turns away from a moment and thinks. DMS: "Ah, damnit... I really want to go on and get home, but..." He looks at Luna. She gives him a soft, somewhat sad smile. DMS: "It would really make her happy... Y'know what? Fuck it. I've gotta get something out of this..." He turns towards Luna. DMS: Alright, princess. I'll go. Luna's face brightens up immensely. She suddenly charges at him and "grabs" DMS in a hugging-like motion. Luna: Oh, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!! Thank you!! DMS: WOAH WOAH HEY, RELAX. Luna backs off of him and blushes. Luna: S-sorry, it's just... Nevermind. I really appreciate this, Revelian. Thank you. DMS: It's no problem, princess. Glad it makes you happy. So yeah, I'm gonna go on and hit the sack. Later. DMS walks off. Luna sighs. Meanwhile, from a peephole... Celestia silently overlooks the scene. Celestia: Hmph, what a surprise. Oh well. If my plan goes smoothly, then Revelian won't even know... She chuckles. Celestia: Oh, well. Better get ready for Luna... She walks towards her bedroom. Elsewhere... DMS walks into his bedroom and plops down on his large, comfy bed. DMS: Well, I made three people very happy today. DMS sighs. DMS: I must be getting soft. He passes out on the bed. Meanwhile... Luna walks into Celestia's bedroom. Celestia waits, standing near a wall. Celestia: Well? Did he break your heart? Luna: No... He said he'd go! Celestia: I bet he won't even show up. You'll wake up tomorrow and he'll be long gone... Luna: He won't if you stay out of it... Ceelstia: What the fuck ever. Get onto the straps... Luna reluctantly walks towards some bondage straps and hooks herself on. Celestia walks up from behind, using magic to carry a whip. She also wears a strap on. She walks around Luna, suddenly getting into a deep kiss with her... Celestia: Heheh... Are you ready? Luna: I hate you... Celestia: Good... She walks back around behind Luna and raises the whip to strike... Back at DMS' room... DMS soon wales up when he hears something like crying. He hears angry grunts and cries of pain. DMS: What the hell...? He stands up and tiptoes out of his room. The cries of pain become more clear. DMS: That voice... Luna...? What's going on? ???: Mr. Zeronius? DMS spins around and sees a guard. DMS: What's going on?? Why is Luna screaming?? The guard doesn't answer for a second, clearly pondering. Guard: That... Isn't Luna. That's a prisoner being tortured... DMS: Could've had me fooled... Whoever it is sounds exactly like Luna... Guard: I think you should go back to bed, Mr. Zeronius. DMS nods and walks back into his room. He didn't believe the guard. Chapter 5 - Seeing Through The Facade DMS soon wakes up. He pops his neck and gets to his feet. He looks around for a second, not recognizing where he was. DMS: Right, I'm at Equestria... *Yawn*. May as well go downstairs... DMS walks out of the bedroom and heads downstairs. Inside of the dining room, Celestia stares out of a window, whispering something. Celestia: Hm hm hm... once she's gone, this whole land will be mine... DMS: Hey, Celestia. Celestia jerks towards him, somewhat surprised. Celestia: Ah, it's only you, Revelian... DMS: ...I heard something... odd... last night. Celestia kept her cool. Celestia: What would that be, might I ask? Luna walks into the dining room. She looks depressed. DMS: I heard some screams while I was trying to sleep. Celestia: Screams? Luna looks up, surprised. A sharp glare from Celestia keeps her quiet. DMS: Yes, screams. And they sounded an awful lot like Luna's screams. Luna starts to shake. Celestia simply lowers her eyes. Celestia: I have no idea what you are talking about, Revelian... DMS: ...Celestia, don't lie to me. I can read you like a book. Celestia sneers. Suddenly, DMS gets thrown against a wall!! Celestia: It would be for your own good to stay out of our business, Mr. Zeronius... DMS leaps to his feet and draws a sword! DMS: What did you do to Luna, you bitch!? Celestia: Are you actually planning on fighting me, Mr. Zeronius...?? Hahaha... put the sword down before I put you down... Luna suddenly runs towards DMS! Luna: Revelian, stop!! This isn't worth it!! DMS: NO!! I WANT SOME FUCKING ANSWERS! Luna: Revelian... Please...! For your sake... For MY sake...!! Just put the sword down...! Celestia: I would listen to her, Mr. Zeronius... Luna lies on the ground, sobbing. DMS angrily puts his sword away and kneels down next to Luna. Celestia: After you go to my idiotic sister's birthday party, I want you gone. Understand? And if you don't... BOTH of you will suffer a fate worse then death... I should just send you to the moon now, Luna... Hahaha... DMS suddenly stands up, making Luna flinch. DMS: Send her to the moon, and I'll make damned sure I fly by there when I leave. But I sure as fuck won't bring her here. I'll take her somewhere far away from your twisted ass! Celestia sneers at him and walks off. Luna: R-Revelian... Please, don't ever do something like that again... DMS: Someone has to take care of you... Luna looks into his eye once, and softly smiles. Luna: Thank you, Revelian... DMS nods his head. Chapter 6 - Bad Party Friday, the day of the party. DMS walks down a hallway, preparing for the party. He meets Celestia on his way. DMS: ... Celestia: Revelian, I wanted to tell you something. DMS: What is it? Celestia: First off, remember our deal... Second, there's been a change in plans. DMS: What?? Celestia: The party has been relocated. It is now inside of the Grand Hall dining room, instead of the courtyard. DMS: ...Fine. He walks off. Celestia turns away and sneers before leaving. Later that night... DMS silently walks towards the Grand Hall. Inside, he hears music and laughing. He walks in to a big party. Luna runs towards him. Luna: Revelian! I'm glad you could make it, come in!! Sadly, my sister couldn't be here. She had to do something. DMS: Heh. Good. Luna: Well, come on in and enjoy yourself! She turns away from him and walks off. DMS notices something... off... about her. DMS: ... A pony walks up to Luna. Pony: Luna! This is a great party! Luna: Aww, thanks! She turns away from the pony and sneers. Luna?: Jackasses... Heheh... DMS walks towards Luna. DMS: Hey, Luna, are you feeling alright? You seem... off... tonight. Luna blushes a bit, nervous. Luna?: Uh, heheh, I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just enjoying myself!! She runs away from him. DMS lowers his eye, and suddenly, Luna comes flying back!! Luna?: URGH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DMS fires a beam out of his eye!! "Luna"'s disguise falls away... revealing Celestia. DMS: WHAT THE HELL!? Celestia suddenly stomps her foot, making everyone jump. Celestia: ALL OF YOU, EXCEPT FOR REVELIAN... OUT. NOW. The ponies all flee in fear. DMS gets into a battle-ready stance... Celestia: Hm hm hm... I'm surprised you saw through my disguise, Revelian... DMS: Where's Luna?! Celestia: At the courtyard. Probably heartbroken... Hahaha... DMS: YOU BITCH!! YOU MEAN YOU TOLD EVERYONE ELSE THAT THE PARTY WAS RELOCATED JUST SO LUNA COULDN'T HAVE A PARTY?! Celestia: Thanks for the tip, Captain Obvious... DMS flies away from her, heading towards the courtyard... He arrives at the entrance. He hears an angry shout and a table smash against a wall... He pushes the door open quietly. He sees Luna lie on the ground, crying furiously. Luna: Who's there?!? DMS: ...Is there still a party going on...? Sorry I'm late. Luna: R-Revelian... You actually showed up...?? DMS: Yup. And I crashed your bitch sister's party, as well. Luna: What do you mean?? DMS: She told everyone that the party location was changed... She put on a disguise to fool them, but I fucked those plans up. She made everyone leave, though... Luna: THAT FUCKING BITCH!! She breaks down into tears again. Luna: Every time I get something good or something to look forward to... EVERY SINGLE TIME... SHE RUINS IT!! DMS: Why, though? Why does she do you this way?? (NOTE: She tells DMS a different story than the actual "truth" revealed in WTU.) Luna: *Sniff*... Have you ever heard of the Nightmare Moon incident...? DMS: Not at all, why? Luna proceeds to tell DMS of her past flaws- becoming jealous of her sister, trying to change Equestria into a world of eternal night, and how she was defeated... Twice. Luna: She bears this... animosity... towards me... Even though I'm TRYING to change... I'm TRYING TO CHANGE, DAMNIT!! BUT NO ONE GIVES ME A FUCKING CHANCE!! I'M SO SICK OF MY LIFE!! She beaks down again. Luna: Sometimes... *Sniff* I wish I could just die... It'd be better then living in this fucking Hell on earth... That's all my life is. A living, lonely hell... If I died today, you know what? NO ONE would miss me... They've all been fed Celestia's horse shit... They all hate me... NO ONE WOULD MISS ME. Celestia practically ran the world while I was gone... If I vanished, nothing would happen! No tears would be shead at my grave... No one would miss me... *Sniff*. DMS walks towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder. DMS: I know someone who would miss you... Luna: And who might that be?? DMS turns to her and looks into her eyes. DMS: I would, for one thing... Luna: Y-You...?? But you barely know me... You probably just think I'm a monster, like everyone else does... DMS: Like hell I do. You're obviously trying to change. It's just that everyone else around you won't open their eyes... Luna: D...do you really think so...?? DMS: I know so. You're a nice pony. You're just trying to get back onto your feet after being knocked down so many times... Come on, fuck the party. I'll take you back to your room... Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them... Celestia silently glares at them both from the courtyard door. She teleports away when they talk about leaving. Inside of her room... Celestia: Hmph... So what? Is she actually starting to fall for that one-eyed freak? Hmph. Guards. Three large stalions walk inside. Celestia: You two. Show Revelian what happens to those who cross me. They both bow and run off. Celestia: And you... Hm hm hm... Meanwhile, DMS walks towards Luna's room and leads her inside. She walks towards the bed and lies on it. Luna: Revelian, I want to thank you... I haven't felt this happy in years... I actually feel... accepted... DMS: It isn't a problem. Well, good night... Luna: ...Good night, Revelian... DMS turns to leave. He walks down the hallway towards his room. Waiting there are the two guards Celestia sent out. DMS: And what are you two doing standing outside of my door? Guard: Nothing... Sir... DMS opens the door to his room. He immediately spins around and cuts the head off of one of the guards, who attempted to strike him from behind. He quickly spins towards the other and slices the legs out from underneath of him, making him scream in pain. DMS rams his sword through the guard's skull, killing him. DMS: Damnit!! Celestia must have sent them after me. But wait, if she sent some after me, then... LUNA!! DMS flies down the hallway towards Luna's room. At Luna's room... Luna lies on her bed, sleeping. She hears the door to her room open. Luna: Who... Who's there?? Guard: Well, hello, Princess... Luna: What are you doing in my room? I didn't allow you to come in here... Get out. Guard: I don't think so. She raises off of the bed and charges up some magic. Guard: You may as well stop, Luna... Your sister sent me. And do you think she'd send me unprepared? On the guard's neck is a large necklace. On it is a black stone. Luna: A magic defector stone?? Guard: Exactly... Hahaha... So I heard you had a bad birthday party... Well, daddy's here to have some fun... Luna: Y-You don't mean... Guard: Hahaha... That's exactly what I mean. I can only wonder, though, how well a princess can actually fuck... I guess I'm about to find out! DMS: Like hell you are... The guard suddenly feels something grab him. He turns around to see DMS. Guard: R-Revelian?! Didn't those other guys take care of you!?! DMS: Those? Oh please. Celestia doesn't know how powerful I am... And now... I'm gonna take your weapon away. DMS grabs the guard's unicorn horn and shatters it in his hand, making the guard scream in pain. DMS: Both of them. Guard: Y-YOU DON'T MEAN DMS suddenly grabs the guard's crotch... and rips it right off. The guard screams in absolute anguish. Guard: AAAHH!!! YOU BASTARD!!! DMS: Here, pleasure yourself one last time. DMS shoves the torn-off penis into the guard's mouth. He then picks the guard up and throws him out of the room. The guard lies in the hallway, constantly whimpering. DMS then slams the door shut. DMS: Heheh... Sorry if that was a little messy... Luna: You... You saved me? DMS: But of course. That bitch Celestia tried get me killed, as well. Sadly, like I said, she doesn't know how powerful I am... Luna: That guard, he was going to... DMS: That guard won't be doing anyone else for... well, the rest of his short life. He'll bleed out eventually... A long, drawn out death. He perfectly deserves it. Luna: How can I ever repay you?? DMS: No need to. I need to wash this blood off of my hands, though... I'll be quick. DMS flies out of the hallway, past the whimpering guard, and washes himself off. He then flies back towards Luna's room. DMS: Back in a flash. Luna: Thank you, Revelian... DMS: Look, Celestia's going to find out about this, and she's going to try harder next time... You're going to need protection. She might try again tonight... Luna: Yes, I know... DMS: I know I sound like a pervert for asking this, but... Do you think I should sleep here tonight? I mean, the bed's more then big enough... Luna: Yes, thank you. DMS climbs into the large, dark-blue bed. Luna slides up next to him, and puts her head on his chest. They both soon fall asleep. No other guards tried and attack Luna during that night. They know what would happen if they did. Chapter 7 - The Romance Rises The next morning... DMS and Luna awake to angry pounding on the bedroom door. Guard: OPEN UP!! REVELIAN ZERONIUS, YOU'RE WANTED FOR MULTIPLE CHARGES OF MURDER, AS WELL AS THE ATTEMPTED RAPE OF PRINCESS LUNA! DMS: What?! Luna: N-No... It was self defense!! And he never tried to rape me! That guard... Guard: SILENCE! PRINCESS LUNA, CELESTIA DEMANDS THAT YOU MEET HER IMMEDIATELY! Luna: She's trying to take us both out... DMS: Listen, I've got a plan. DMS leaps up and turns to a large window. He grabs Luna and flies through it! Luna: R-Revelian!! What're you doing?! DMS: Getting us out of here! DMS flies down towards Ponyville. He lands on the ground and puts Luna down. Luna: You're crazy...! DMS: I know. Now then, we need to find a place to- Pinkie suddenly bounces towards them both. Pinkie: Ooh, hi Revelian! Hi, princess! What're you two doing here? DMS: Ermm... Well, Pinkie, we just... came to visit, that's all. Pinkie lowers her eyes at them both. Pinkie: I don't believe you. DMS: ...She's sharp... Luna: No kidding... Pinkie: Did something happen? I won't tell, I promise!! DMS: Pinkie, it's nothing! Ok?! Pinkie: PLEEEAASE?? Tell me tell me tell me!! DMS: URGH. Fine, something bad DID happen, and we're both on the run. Ok?! Now, you've got to PROMISE not to tell anyone else!! Pinkie: Consider it a pinkie promise!! Luna: *sigh* Thank you, Pinkie... Pinkie: Why are you two suddenly... so close? DMS: W-what?? We're not close! DMS' "cheeks" lighten up a bit as he says this. Luna noticably blushes as well. Pinkie stands there, taking the information in. Realization hurts. Hard. Tears start to flow out of her eyes as she feels her heart being torn out. Pinkie: N... no... NO!! She turns and runs off. DMS and Luna look at each other, confused. Luna: What... What happened to her...? DMS: I don't know, but I can only hope she doesn't tell anyone about us... Luna: ... Revelian, I think something's wrong with her... DMS: What?? Luna: Something made her really upset... Was it about us on the run, or...? DMS: I don't know, but whatever it is, all I can hope for is that she doesn't rat us out. If she did, things will end badly for us both... Celestia's going to organize a manhunt for us both... She's probably got everyone convinced that I raped you. Also... We should probably avoid Twilight Sparkle. She's connected to Celestia, and Celestia would happily spread her lies to Twilight, as well. Luna: Right... But where should we hide...?! We can't just stay in Ponyville... This is where Twilight lives. DMS: ... ???: HEY!! DMS: Oh shit... It's her. Luna: Speak of the devil... Twilight walks towards them both. DMS silently draws his sword... Twilight: Revelian? ...Princess Luna?? What are you two doing here? DMS speaks to Luna through telepathy. DMS: Good... She doesn't know. Yet. Luna: Right... We should make this quick, though... Twilight: Hello? DMS puts the sword away and faces her. DMS: Oh, hey Twilight! Me and the princess just came down... to visit, that's all. Twilight: I see... Well, ok then. You seem kinda tense, though... DMS: Just a little stressed, is all... Twilight: Ok, then. Well, I've gotta go. See you two. She walks away. DMS: Run. They both run off towards the Everfree Forest. After exploring it for a bit, they both relax. DMS: Well, we're delightfully lost here. I'm sure no one will find us here... For a while, anyways. Luna: I've heard a lot of nasty things about this place... DMS: Nothing I can't deal with... Luna: If you say so... DMS walks towards a tree and sits next to it, stretching his legs out. Luna quietly walks over and lies down next to him, carefully moving her head onto DMS' lap without him noticing. Meanwhile, back in Ponyville... Celestia's chariot lands outside of Twilight's home, making her come out and wonder what's going on. Twilight: Princess Celestia? What are you doing here? Celestia: Twilight, my faithful student, I've got some bad news about our guest, Mr. Zeronius... Twilight: Revelian?? I saw him and Luna earlier... Celestia: Twilight, Revelian is evil. He trashed my sister's birthday, murdered several of my guards, raped my sister, and then kidnapped her... Twilight: W-what?! Celestia: Exactly. And now, my faithful student, this leads to your next test... Find Revelian, destroy him, and get my sister back... I wish you the best of luck. Revelian is incredibly powerful... Twilight: I'll save her, Princess Celestia! Celestia: I certainly hope you do... My poor sister... She turns away from Twilight and sneers evilly. Celestia: Ignorant bitch... Twilight: I think I saw them head towards the Everfree Forest... I'll go after them! Twilight turns away and runs towards the forest. Celestia refrains herself from bursting into laughter. Some time later, in the Everfree Forest... Luna launches a bolt of dark energy. It slams into a tree and decimates it. DMS: There you go. You're learning fast! Luna: This magic is incredibly powerful... DMS: I know, right? And it isn't particularly difficult to perform. Meanwhile, Twilight wanders around the Everfree Forest, alone. She soon hears laughter. She dives into a bush and listens. Twilight: Is that the princess laughing...? Luna: I can't believe I'm having this much fun! I haven't had this much fun since... Well, I can't even remember... She pokes her head out of the bush and spots DMS and Luna, both of which seem to actually be enjoying theriselves. Twilight: There they are...!! She leaps out of the bush, making DMS jump back and draw his sword. Twilight: R-Revelian!! Release the princess...!! DMS: Twilight?? Twilight: I know what you did!! DMS: That depends. Do you know what I really did, or do you know what horse-shit Celestia fed you? Twilight: You ruined the princess' birthday party, murdered several guards, and raped said princess! DMS: Get the shit out of your ears, Twilight. The most I did was murder several guards. And that's because they were sent to kill me. By Celestia. Twilight: No way..! DMS: And do you know why one of the guards were found outside of Luna's room? Twilight: ... DMS: Because that bastard was sent by Celestia to rape Luna. She's handfeeding you bullshit, Twilight. And I'm surprised you're not smart enough to see through it. Twilight: B-But... She wouldn't lie to- Suddenly, a blast of powerful magic sends DMS flying back! Luna: R-Revelian!! Celestia: Good work, Twilight... You found them. Celestia walks forward. Behind her are some of Luna's Royal Guards. Celestia: Guards, take Revelian away. They all storm over and carry DMS using magic. DMS: Ergh... Let me go, you bas- They let loose an electric burst onto him, causing him to scream in agony. Luna: Revelian!! Let him go, you bastards!! The guards all ignore Luna and walk away with him. Celestia: Twilight, my student, go with them. Twilight: B-But Celestia, something seems off... Luna doesn't seem hurt... Celestia: Twilight. I gave you a demand. Now follow it. She lowers her eyes at Twilight, making her flinch and run off after the guards. Celestia then turns towards Luna, grinning devilishly. Celestia: Bad girl. You should be punished for defying me... And I've got an idea...! Celestia suddenly charges at Luna and slams into her, knocking her onto the ground. She then gets on top of Luna and starts to tear away at her wings using her teeth, making Luna scream in pain. Finally, she gets off and backs away from the bleeding, crying figure. Celestia: That is what you get for your act of defiance... Your wings completely shreded. Luna: You bitch... Celestia then teleports them both away. Chapter 8 - Hard Time Some time later... Luna silently lies on her bed, alone. DMS has been thrown in a jail cell and sentenced to death. This was all her fault... If she hadn't of gotten him involved in her life, then... And now he's on death row because of her. She puts her hooves to her face and starts to cry. Celestia has made it utterly impossible for her to get close to him again. She ordered the guards not to let her in the jail chamber... But she had to see him at least one more time before he... She gets to her feet and warps to the dungeon. She walks towards the guards. Luna: Get out of my way... Guard: No, Luna. You know what Celestia said... Get out. Luna, enraged, sends a bolt of dark energy their way, sending them both flying. She then runs into the jail chamber and locks the door behind her. She runs towards the only occupied cell. Luna: Revelian...! DMS: Luna? How did you get in...? Luna: I "convinced" those guards... DMS: Heh... Wait a second... DMS notices the bloody bandages on Luna's back. DMS: What happened to your wings...? Luna: That bitch... she tore them apart as "punishment"... And guess who she pinned the blame on... DMS: I really hope you don't expect me to actually get executed... Haha. Luna: Revelian... Do you want to know what she did to me several days ago? DMS: Yeah... What happened...? Luna: It was a few weeks ago... Me and her, we... we got into a fight... She beat me nearly to death... And in the end, I... I had to sell myself to her in exchange for my life... DMS: Y-you're kidding me... You mean she actually did THAT?? That's fucking sick...! Luna: ...Revelian... I'm sorry for getting you involved in this... DMS: Hey, it's like I said... This'll be simple to get out of, haha... Luna smiles as well... Then she takes one of her hooves and puts it on the bars. She looks into DMS' eye... Luna: ...Revelian, I... Suddenly, the door opens up. Celestia walks in. Celestia: Come, Luna... You've had your visit at the expense of my guards... DMS: You're a sick BITCH. Celestia: Oh? You've told him all about our "sessions" then, Luna? Hm. No matter. His name is spat upon here in Equestria, anyways. If he wasn't getting executed today, no one would listen to him anyways... DMS: Hahaha... You think you guys could kill me?! Celestia: I plan on that.... She teleports herself and Luna out. Several guards come in to take DMS away... To the guillotine. Later, outside of the palace in a secluded courtyard... DMS stands, with his head underneath the guillotine's blade. In front of him sits merely Celestia and Luna. Luna has her head in her hooves, crying. Celestia slaps her once to make her stop. Celestia: Watch now, sister... Watch this "thing" you care so much about die before your very eyes... DMS: Die, haha. That's a good one, Celestia. Celestia: Off with his head. As she says this, DMS suddenly tears free from the guillotine, destroying the base of it in the process. He catches the guillotine's blade and beheads the two guards standing near him. Celestia simply laughs. Celestia: What a show, Revelian. But what will you do now? Fight me? We both know who would win... DMS: Haha... You cocky bitch. Think that all you want... Fuck this world and it's bitch ruler. Celestia: Oh, you're actually leaving? You're going to abandon poor baby Woona? DMS: I don't have much choice otherwise, now do I? Celestia: You could stay and die. DMS: Not my cup of soup. Celestia: Then go. Bye bye. I don't care whether or not you live or die. I just want you away from my sister... DMS: Let me say goodbye to her, at least... Celestia: *Sigh* Fine. She backs away from Luna. DMS walks towards her. DMS: Goodbye, Luna. This trip may have been crappy, but you were the one thing that made it all at least worthwhile. I'll miss you, Luna... Luna stands there, sobbing. Much to both DMS and Celestia's surprise, Luna suddenly leaps at DMS and tears his mask off, and immediately afterward getting into a deep kiss with him. Soon, she breaks away and stares at him, blushing. DMS stands there, awestruck. Celestia: What the hell are you doing!? You stupid slut! Luna ignores her. She lowers her head. Luna: Revelian... Thank you... I'm glad I found someone who relates to me... Who sees past my flaws, and who actually made me feel like a person... And not some monster... Celestia: The short version, sister. I'm losing patience. Luna: What I'm saying is... I love you, Revelian Zeronius... I always will...and I swear on my soul that one day, I'll find a way to get to your home world... And when I do, we can finally be happy together once again... DMS: ...And when you do show up, I promise you I'll be one of the first people you meet... Celestia: That will happen when hell freezes over. I promise you... DMS: Sure it will... Farewell, Luna. Luna silently cries as DMS flies away. He launches through the atmosphere and warps away back to SRWorld... Both of them would cherish the memories of meeting each other forever. Epilogue A year later.. Luna, wearing a large, brown cloak, stands in front of a marking she made on a wall. Luna: Please, whatever that is holy. Please let this work...! Luna launches a bolt of magic onto the center of the mark. A large portal opens up. Luna: Yes... Yes!! Suddenly, Celestia bursts into the room. Celestia: LUNA!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Luna spins towards Celestia, smirking. Luna: Farewell, sister! May we never meet again!! Luna leaps into the portal, and it closes. Celestia stands there, contemplating. Several guards storm in. Celestia: Track her magic signal. It's unique. Guard: B-but ma'am, she's travelled across the universe! It'll take months to find her!! Celestia: I've got all the time in the universe... But you don't. Now GO. They all run off. Celestia turns back towards the burned-up mark on the wall. Celestia: Well played, sister. Well played. Too bad your little dream won't last very long... I'll find you. And I promise you, this time, I'll kill you. I'll kill you and that one eyed freak. I should never have let him live... But I'll correct that mistake soon enough. Hahaha... She turns to leave. THEND Did you like this story? OMFG DMS WOONA FAMGIRLISM KAWAAAIIII Yes, I liked this story. I somewhat enjoyed it. I didn't like it much. I hated the story. OMFG Y U NO PUT WOONA WIT ZX OTP OMFG Category:Stories Category:Alpha-Doomed timeline